glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 - Confessions (MitP)
Peering, but soon stepping into the Red Major League locker room through the door, which was either magically repaired while Parin was gone, or just a continuity error, Parin noticed a few things. Not just that it suddenly looked like it was the Minor's league room, which she was sure she didn't look at the wrong room, there were two more things. One, nobody was in there, which was to be expected, but two, there was more Wing-Dings crudely engraved in her locker. "��✋��☠��❄ ✋ ❄☜☹☹ ✡⚐�� ❄⚐ ��❄⚐��✍" was what was inscribed in the steel of the small locker. "Why in the world is W.D. suddenly popping up everywhere in the Pit...? Ugh, whatever. I'm not gonna bother with translating it. I have bigger priorities." She told herself, hopefully not in the vicinity of everyone... which she was. (And, for the facts, what it translated into was: DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP?") A silhouette of a certain Lakitu we all know asked, "W.D? Bigger priorities? One question. What exactly are the both of those?" "OHO JEEZ-" Parin yelled, obviously startled. "Uhh, it means nothing, mysterious Lakitu silhouette." "Mysterious Lakitu sil- what? Whatever." The Lakitu replied, stepping into the light of the Minor-Looking Major League Locker Room. Parin was relieved to know that it was only her boyfriend, Lukki. "Oh, it's only you, Luk." Purple ghost girl told Lukki. "I told you to stop calling me that." "Fine, whatever." "Anyway, what're you even doing? We're all supposed to be searching for Chubba and Yoshi, and we concluded that they weren't in any of the locker rooms. Or the lockers specifically. And don't tell me you weren't there, I felt your presence!" Lukki told his girlfriend. Parin retorted with, "Weeeellllll... you seeeee... uh, um, first, I wasn't there, second, I'm probably not gonna be able to lie myself out of this one. Ech. Might as well just cough it out. But you can't tell ''anyone, ''okay?" "Alright, I can do that." Lukki replied. "Well, you see, for real this time, this is all just... a big prank." Lukki began, "WH-" but was immediately silenced by purple cloth. "Shut up, shut up. I don't want to attract any more unneeded attention. Yeah. Anyway, it's just one elaborate prank. Yoshi and Chubba are currently hidden in the top floor of the storage room. Now, like I said before, you'd better not rat." "Or what?" "Or else I'll leave The Glory Raiders." "NOPE, NOPE, OKAY, YEP, I WON'T TELL ANYBODY." "Good, good. They'll only gone for another day or two, though. Really no reason to stretch it out for a long time." Parin said. "Eh, yeah, I can kinda see your reasoning." After that long, semi-pointless conversation, the couple set out to regroup with the others and help "search for Chubba and Yoshi." Of course, everyone being the brainless idiots they are, (espeshalee eelee lOlZ Xdddd) they don't check the top floor of the storage room, or maybe the switch to activate the stairs was just hidden so well. Well, hidden to everyone ''but ''Parin, now as well as Lukki.